Dream
by Isah Underhill
Summary: Regina banged the door and ran away from pixie dust magic and her soul mate. But what if the man with the lion tattoo had followed the stranger who made such a racket? (cover by the amazing @starscythe)


**Thank you so much Emily for the beta-ing and all the help!**

…

Regina took a deep breath, taking in the smell of sweat and sex that impregnated the sheets she was wrapped about. She sighed in peace, and sunk even further into the tangle of covers and furs she lay upon feeling her whole body still vibrating from the high she was just coming down from.

She was laying on her side, trying to memorize the scent on the pillow, the smell of pinewood and freedom, the scent of the thief who had stolen her away and in the process also taken her heart. As she inhaled once more, feeling a little drowsy after all of the more than enjoyable activities they had been performing over the past hour, when she felt a strong arm around her waist.

It pulled her gently until his frame was pressed to her back; she felt tender lips come in contact with the skin of her shoulder, leaving a lingering kiss there and Regina sighed again.

They were covered in sweat, stark naked inside the small tent in the middle of the woods, but Regina did not care. For all she cared she would give away every night slept in comfortable beds in exchange to just one more night shared with this man in this small heaven they had created.

They were spent; after all, three turned out to be a charm, but Robin's hands never seemed to tire of holding her, caressing her, worshiping her. His touch seemed like something somehow magical, it felt wonderful whilst it burned and yet it soothed, it was something Regina knew she could not give up, even if she tried.

What Regina felt was so unreal she was afraid she might wake up and it would all have been a dream. And yet, days, weeks have passed and Regina was still to wake, she was finally beginning to believe that all this was real.

As her Robin caressed her side with worshiping hands, rough and calloused, and yet so exquisitely gentle, Regina thought back to that faithful night they had met. She had been so afraid of putting herself out there again, to open up to the possibility of love, that she ran. She did make the mistake – a mistake she regrets in no way whatsoever now that she can feel his tender lips on her neck once more – of banging the door as hard as she could have on her way out. _He_ had been the one who had been concerned enough to leave the warm environment of the tavern to see what the problem outside was.

Robin Hood, a thief, who lived in a tent – with which she had become rather familiar – and bore a tattoo of a lion on his wrist. Her soulmate, her new chance at love and happiness. Even these circumstances seemed to be the stuff out of dreams, a thief who stole for others, and not for himself, who was selfless and honorable, and who was meant for _her_ , it was truly hard to believe.

He had gone after her that night, her dress made it very difficult for Regina to blend in, and soon she felt a gentle hand on her elbow, a tender voice asking, "Milady, is everything alright?"

When she had turned, she knew that she was not going to be able to take another step away from him with his gentle eyes, his welcoming features, and his concerned look.

"I'm-" she had said quietly, "I'm fine, thank you-" Even though Regina felt embarrassed when her blood rose to her cheeks, tinting them light crimson, she simply could not break eye contact with him. It was as if his concerned blue eyes had put her under a spell even her insecure heart could not battle. She was rewarded with a set of dimples and a sincere smile on his part.

He had wet his lips and Regina's treacherous gaze had immediately shot down so she could see his tongue moisten his lips, an alien warmth started bubbling on the pit of her stomach.

Her eyes shot back to his when his voice broke the spell, "Milady, may I escort you somewhere?" his voice was low, as if he was telling a secret.

He extended his arm, offering his aiding hand so she could take it if she wanted, but all Regina could see in the stillness of the moonlight that illuminated them was the black ink on the man's wrist. The black ink in the shape of a lion that not five minutes ago had been glowing with green, pixie magic.

For a few seconds it seemed as if time had frozen for Regina, she looked back at the man the fairy had said she was destined to be with, that would help her find her happy ending and felt the cold feeling of fear. She considered running away again but somehow, her feet would not obey and her heart pounded so strongly insider her chest she could her the pulsation in her ears.

She took his hand that day.

And now they are spooned together inside his tent, after having a night of drinking and feasting over the Merry Men's successful raid of some local noble person's estate. But neither Robin nor Regina had cared much about the ale or the music, he had been away for two days which felt like an absolute eternity for Regina. When he had returned unharmed from his adventure, he had swept Regina off her feet and kissed her senseless, but their private feasting had to be put on hold as duty called. Now the riches had been distributed, the meat had been shared and the ale kept rolling as well as the music, but all Regina seemed really interested in doing was throwing Robin knowing glances, which he would reciprocate by smiling or biting her lower lip.

The couple was fortunate that, since Robin was the leader of the band, he was given the privilege of picking out a spot for his tent first when they made camp. And ever since he had met Regina, and she had joined their family of outlaws, he would make good on his privilege by placing his tent in the most secluded place he could find, normally rather far from the others.

He only had to wink at her across the fire and gesture with his head towards his tent for Regina to get up and announce she was rather tired and wanted to get some rest. The Merry Men respected her, even knowing who she _really_ was – _had been_ , she was no longer the Queen, never again did she want to be addressed as _your majesty_ \- and all courteously bid her goodnight. But as soon as she was out of earshot away from the group, she knew the men would pat Robin in the back when he also rose and told them some lame excuse about being afraid to leave his lady alone inside the tent.

"Your lady is more than capable of fairing for herself, thank you very much," she had said pretending irritation when she saw him kick his boots off just outside the tent.

She had stripped out of her leathery day clothes, and put on a thin white camisole that left very little to the imagination. It had been a gift from Robin, she knew that the garb was most likely a stolen good, but nonetheless, it felt soft against her skin. Plus, it was a wonderful change from the expensive silks she wore to her lonely bed at the castle.

"Oh, I know that." He said finally opening the flaps and entering their small yet comfortable nest, "But the question is-" he sat beside her and took off his heavy leather vest, tossing it to the side, "-does my lady want to?" he made an adorable face she immediately wanted to kiss.

"Depends on who is asking" she arched one eyebrow at him in defiance and waited for his response as he reciprocated the gesture.

They stared at each other for a few moments; poorly faked serious faces challenged one another until Robin cracked up a loud laugh and Regina followed suit.

His lips crashed to hers a moment after, hungry and passionate. He brought his hand to the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair, her locks now free from her tight braid she now wore daily.

Robin tasted so different, manly and outdoorsy, _wonderful_. He tasted like second changes, freedom and adoration. He tasted like worship, beer, and love. He tasted _perfect_ , so unlike Leopold's cold and old lips, and not quite like Daniel's sweet and loving.

There is a fire there she had never felt before, an urge for more than just kisses invaded her as his lips parted to welcome her eager tongue.

They had been intimate before, she had not been a blushing virgin when they met and yet, it had taken her some time to be able to give that part of herself to him, after all, the King had robbed her from her innocence and cracked her spirit that first night of their marriage, and all those other nights he made his dreaded visits demanding of what was 'rightfully his'.

Robin had never pressed her, and for that Regina adored him even more, he was always content with what she was willing to give, telling her that getting to have her lie by his side very night and have her fall asleep in his arms, was all he needed. Of course Regina knew that he _wanted_ more, she could feel the hard bulge in his pants whenever things got more heated up during their long kissing sessions inside his tent, and for the first time in a really long time, Regina felt like she wanted more as well.

The first time he took her, after asking her time and time again if she was alright, after working her up with his tongue and fingers to almost the point of madness, Regina cried. It had all been so overwhelming she could not hold back the tears that tracked down her cheeks. They were angry tears for her egoistic husband who only sought his own release, never thought of her own pleasure, as if she were a mere object.

The tears had terrified Robin at first, but Regina assured him that they were tears of joy, for even though _hated_ Leopold, she swore to herself she would never shed another tear for that man ever again, he was not worthy of them. With that resolution in mind, the angry tears dried and gave way to a new set that was shed for a completely different reason. They came when Robin's tongue flickered about her bud almost frantically, bringing a sensation to the pit of her stomach she had yet to experience.

It burned, it even hurt but it was a good kind of pain. She cried because it was almost too good to bear, too good to be true, she never knew she could feel like that. When she finally came - Robin explained to her that women also came, just like men did, and how embarrassed she had been for not knowing - Regina nearly passed out. The tears intensified for the pleasure was too much, she did not think her body could handle it. Robin had held her, been patient, told her they could take as long as she wanted and Regina felt like crying again.

But that was weeks ago, now Regina did not cry at her release but rather screamed. She was a smart woman and a quick learner after all. Now she responded to Robin's advances with matching eagerness prompting herself on his lap and kissing his mouth senseless. Their tongues were everywhere as laughter at their somehow ridiculous exchange mingled about the kisses and for Regina, this was the stuff dreams were made of, _this_ was absolute heaven.

She felt like a carefree teenager again, no longer married, no longer the Queen, but just Regina, thanks to the wonderful man she was straddling, she had been _just Regina_ for a little more than a month now, which was all she ever wanted.

Robin's hands came down and started to pull down the light fabric from her camisole, making both the straps fall, bringing goosebumps to the skin of her arms.

Regina broke the kiss and asked, her voice a little altered by their heated exchange, "My, my-" she pretended to be meek, "What do you intend to do with me?"

"Well,-" he brought his head to her neck and started making a trail of kisses about it as he held on to her frame tightly, "if I'm going to be honest-"

"As honest as a thief can be…" Regina intersected with a laugh.

"Well, yes." His mouth traced its way up until he reached the shell of her ear and whispered, his voice going down an octave, "I plan on doing you, milady."


End file.
